fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Razeun
|-| Razeun = |label2 = Variations |data2 = Razeun Raphoon Razeun |label3 = Partner |data3 = Aaron |label4 = First Appearance |data4 = Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 2}} Description A raccoon wearing plates of armor. He has a small circular figure on his upper-midsection and back. His wings are only made of razor blade, constructed oddly. His bushy raccoon tail has zero armor to protect its. Razor blades come pop out all over his body. Personality '''''Grows off of wanting more and more attention. Abilities *'Rattle, Wind, and Guard- Razeun's tail shakes, making a green dome of winds around him' *'Low Swipe- Razeun slashes the opponent's feet' *'Rebound Throw- Razeun grabs the opponent, spins in mid-air with them, until tornado force winds pick up, then throws the opponent. The opponent gains a gray aura that causes damage from winds' *'Backstab- Razeun slashes the opponent's back' *'Sideswipe- Razeun slashes the opponent's side' *'Windstorm Knockdown- Razeun charges with tornado force winds around him' *'Sharp Throw- Razeun takes a blade off his wing and throws it at the opponent' *'Pierce Missiles- Razeun fires two large razor-blades off his body' *'Insect and Damage- Razeun traps the opponent's one arm by gently piercing it, then beats the opponent with his other arm's razor-blade. From Volf *'Nitro Spin- Razeun drills towards the opponent with a green aura''' Ultimate Abilities *'Tornadic Slasher- Razeun spins like a top, slashing the opponent multiple times with a tornado encasement made' *'Drillextion- Razeun drills into the opponent's lower midsection with both his razorbladed arms' Sacred Abilities: Tag Abilities: Ultimate Tag Abilities Sacred Tag Abilities |-| Raphoon Razeun = Description A bakugan of many blades. A bakugan with armor made of metal. Raphoon has a raccoon tail. He has folded wings of razor-blade material, on his back. A few blades randomly pop out on his tail and over his body. Razeun has a turbine on his upper midsection/chest. Also, he has a turbine figure resembling Infinity Helios' back part; a few modifications added. Raphoon's fingers are purely razorblade, except for his fingertips. Personality Loves having the attention on himself over another. In Bakugan Galaxy, Raphoon grew a gentle-bakugan's personality. In Humagons, Razeun hates Aaron's girlfriend. Abilities *'Shelter Turbine- Razeun Razeun uses his turbine to block' *'Spotlight Blast- Raphoon Razeun presses the large green gem on his turbine; a spotlight shines and a emerald green blast directly hits the center of spotlight' *'Tornadic Swirl-blade- The blades on Raphoon Razeun's turbine spike out, Razeun gets on his turbine with his two large underarm blades, and swirls around for an attack' *'Turbine Pull- Raphoon Razeun's upper-midsection's turbine creates winds that pull the opponent in' *'Turbine Push- Raphoon Razeun's upper-midsection's turbine creates winds that push the opponent away' *'Airblast- Raphoon Razeun's upper-midsection's turbine releases a large blast of winds' When Turbine Is Detached *'Spotlight- Raphoon Razeun's turbine hovers above the opponent, releasing a burning spotlight' *'Sawing Gaze- Raphoon Razeun's turbine spirals into the opponent gut' *'Slash Return- Raphoon Razeun's turbine slashes the opponent, then returns to Razeun' *'Blast-fire- Raphoon Razeun's turbine releases blast rapidly' *'Turmation- Raphoon Razeun's turbine turns into a two legged, two armed, one head wolf.' *'Post Hold- Raphoon Razeun's turbine attaches or grabs the opponent from its back and holds the opponent for Razeun's attack' *'Mindset Shield- Without Raphoon Razeun's doing, his turbine dettaches and protects Razeun from damage with a invisible barrier of winds' From Volf *'Typhoon Cutter- Raphoon Razeun avoids a collision; tornado collides with opponent' *'Windforce Duration- Winds pick up with dirt around the opponent; opponent can't see through' Ultimate Abilities *'Wrap Up- Raphoon Razeun throws his turbine at the opponent; the turbine flies around the opponent, wrapping the opponent up with ribbon, then throws the opponent to Razeun. Razeun rapidly slashes the ribbon and the opponent' *'Growth A- Raphoon Razeun and the turbine's razorblades enlarge' Sacred Abilities *'Won Piercing- Raphoon Razeun throws his turbine, that crashes into the opponent (stabs the opponent if blades are out) and explodes. The explosion turns to a huge metal ball that explodes with broken shards of metal. All broken shards pierce the opponent at the same exact time' Tag Abilities Ultimate Tag Abilities Sacred Tag Abilities Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Aaron Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Razeun Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Male Bakugan